The Everyday Life of Eri-chan!
by Mizuki Kokoa
Summary: Ten years ago, Eri became Midoriya Izuku's adoptive younger sister. Now she's attending U.A High School, and her everyday life is always full of surprises. [Slight AU]
1. Episode 1

**A/N:**

 **Okay so after reading the chapters in the manga with Eri in them and seeing her growing relationship with Midoriya, I've come up with a story! It's mostly comedy and it set ten years after the series. It's a little AU too but nothing too major! Chapters also range from short to long so don't be surprised.**

 **There are a few OC's as well! Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Sister of the No. 1 Hero**

* * *

 _ **Have you ever wondered what it'd be like if you were related to the Number One hero…?**_

"Find cover!" I hear Shouto shout as he slides down on an ice trail, directing panicking citizens to safety. Along with him are Creati and Froppy, who quickly assist in helping people get away from danger while still fighting off enemies.

Who are these enemies you ask?

The most typical of typical bad guys – Death Bots!

Created by whom?

A man by the name Inventor. He's a villain who appeared a couple of years ago and went full insane maniac on the city. His quirk **Robotics** (ロボット工学, _Robotto kōgaku_ ) allows him to create robots out of metal parts. Sounds cool right? I suppose but the catch is he can't use parts if they're intact to something else which means he'll have to dismantle something first.

Hence the destruction of the city…

"Ha! Just try and stop me heroes!" Inventor yells loudly as he makes waste of the city in his giant robot suit.

After nearly getting everyone away, Shouto directs his different colored eyes to the enclosed villain. He lifts up his left arm and shoots fire towards the giant robot. Unfortunately though, the fire is stopped at the last second by the other surrounding smaller droids, which are destroyed instead.

"Nice try!" Inventor snorts.

Shouto frowns.

Creati and Froppy join him by his side.

"There's no way to get close to him without his bots getting in the way." Shouto says in frustration.

"What do we do then?" Creati asks, "We can't just let him destroy the city and make more of those things!"

Froppy places a finger on her lip thoughtfully, "We need to find a way to distract him somehow."

"Yeah, something tells me he's prepared for our attacks!" Creati says.

"And with the other heroes busy right now, we can't get back up in time," Froppy adds.

Shouto narrows his gaze, "We just have to hold him off long enough for him to appear."

With that he propels himself into the air with a crooked pillar of ice. I watch in awe as he puts both hands together, blasting a combo attack with his fire and ice. In seconds, all of the surrounding smaller robots hovering in the air are destroyed.

At the bottom, Froppy uses her tongue to toss the robots around while Creati manifests a sword and slices at them.

Pieces of robot remains are tossed over the car I hide behind, and I flinch as they crash into the ground.

"Maybe staying behind to watch was a bad idea…" I mumble to myself as I hear a scream. I whip my head to the scene and is shocked at the sight that presents itself to my red eyes.

Being crushed by the hands of the enormous robot suit are the only three heroes available. I watch in horror as they struggle and scream.

I gasp.

Should I do something?

Using my quirk has always been something I avoid no matter what. I may have better control of it now but it's still extremely powerful and dangerous.

Plus, how in the world can I get from here to up there in time?

I bite my lip.

I'm here. Yet I can't do anything.

"Where are you?" I ask anxiously, placing my hands together as if praying, "The city needs their Number One Hero!"

I look away even though I don't want to. I'm not supposed to.

Inventor laughs, as if he's won.

"Looks like with him not here, my plan can continue with no issues!" he says, bringing the three heroes to his face with his suit's hand. "I guess I should dispose of you all first, how should I do it?"

They all struggle to get free and wince at the pain.

"You won't win Inventor!" Creati says, her voice barely making it out.

"Oh c'mon!" Inventor laughs, "This fight is over. This suit is almost invincible. Nothing you can create would be able to take it out fully," he turns to Shouto, "It's also fire and ice proof, so don't bother!"

The heroes grimace, and so do I.

Inventor laughs again, "Ha! I love those looks on your faces! They make this all the more satisfying! Getting rid of some of the best heroes from the Hero Association will be most rewarding for me and the Villain World!"

He lowers them until they're at the level of his suit's torso, at that moment a cabinet opens in the suit and a gun emerges.

Their eyes widen, and so do mine.

The gun readies fire, a bright blue beam starting from it. They'll be vaporized. That can't happen!

Suddenly, my plan for speculation is no longer important. My legs begin to move on their own. I push myself off the ground and come out to the open. I run frantically to the feet of the giant robot suit, my white hair flowing, my pinkish face sweating bullets and my heart pounding wildly.

My legs begin to buckle but I can't back down now.

I'm here…

I can try.

I can do something!

I close my eyes and scream.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

My voice echoes throughout the city, and I can feel several eyes on me, from the hiding citizens to the three Pro-Heroes and Inventor, even the eyes of those watching from a screen at home.

My heart continues to race as I open my eyes and fix my gaze on the villain above me.

Creati, Shouto and Froppy stare at me bewilderingly.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Creati, asks me in shock.

I can only stare back at her, not knowing what to say.

"It's too dangerous, ribit!" Froppy shouts her voice loud but calm. "Go while you still have a chance, ribit!"

"I can't!" I yell back, clenching my fists, shaking my head furiously, "I can't leave you guys! I won't! A real hero wouldn't abandon those in need!"

I say things without thinking, as these are the words I've heard for so many years that they've become a part of me.

Shouto continues to stare at me before turning his head back to the beam that is about to fire. He turns back to me with a specific look on his face.

One that told me he had a plan.

"ERI!" he screams to me. I lock eyes with him, "CALL FOR HIM! NOW!"

I stare at him and barely have time to think, as I notice Inventor's robot suit shift.

"Not so fast!" he says, "I won't let a mere girl ruin my plans!"

He moves the others up and aims the beam at me. It fires.

My eyes widen.

I don't scream.

I don't cry.

I don't move.

I just stand still. This is how I am when it comes to danger. Even after all these years.

 _ **Have you ever wondered what it'd be like if you were related to the Number One Hero? Sounds awesome right? I suppose it is, but it definitely comes with a lot of trouble. But what do you expect when you live in a world like this? Still…**_

Still, only seconds away from impact, I can't help but whisper his name…

" _Izu-niisan…_ " my voice is so quiet, it's like I thought his name instead.

… _ **h** **ere was the thing, when worst came to worst, I had someone to count on, someone to cry out to, and someone to call my savior…**_

In a split second, I'm rushed away from the blast and it hits the ground, leaving a giant crater. Dazed at first, I soon recognize the familiar warmth of his arms. I smile because I know everything's going to be alright.

I close my eyes. I can't see his worried expression but his voice gives him away.

"That was very reckless, Eri." I open my eyes to meet large green ones, "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine," my smile widens, "Izu-niisan."

… _ **Someone**_ **I** _ **call my brother.**_

The Number One Hero, Deku.

"Sorry I'm late," he says as he puts me down. He turns to Inventor and notices the three other heroes in his suit's giant hands.

He frowns.

"Stay clear, Eri," he tells me, "I'll be back in a sec!"

I do what he says and step back, just in time for him to leap into the air with incredible speed and power.

He allows his gloved hand to be surrounded by a spark of green lightening before reaching the giant suit.

Inventor panics.

"No! No! NO!" He yells in distress.

This is the moment.

"DETROIT…" Deku begins as his fist comes for impact, "…SMASH!"

With a powerful force, he punches it, blowing it up into several tiny parts and pieces. His allows the others to be set free of the robot's grip and land on the ground, with Creati in Shouto's arms.

Soon after, Inventor falls to the ground and my brother lands just next to the villain. As Inventor tries to crawl away, he's stopped by my brother who picks him up by the collar and dangles him in the air with one hand.

"It's over," My brother tells him, "Surrender peacefully."

A crowd of citizens slowly form and they all cheer.

The other heroes gather to my brother and sigh in relief.

"Thanks for coming, Deku." Creati says, "Things almost got out of hand."

"Things _did_ get of hand, ribit." Froppy says, "But as usual nothing is too much for the Number One Hero."

My brother chuckles lightly, "It's not like I can't thank you guys," he says, "Thanks for keeping the citizens out of harm's way. Although," his voice becomes low as he raises an eyebrow in my direction, "What is Eri doing here?"

I flinch.

That's right. I'm supposed to be at home finishing my homework. Crap!

"She just popped out of nowhere," Creati admits with a nervous sweat.

"I think she just wanted to watch like she usual does," Froppy says next.

"She usually does this!?" The female heroines scream as my brother yells.

"What? No, that's not what we meant to say..." Creati says nervously.

"Hmm…" My brother hums unconvinced, turning to the only other male hero, "Shouto?"

"It's true," Shouto says calmly, "But either way she helped us out."

"She did?"

"Yup,"

My brother narrows his eyes, "How exactly?"

At that point, Shouto keeps quiet and looks in another direction. He then quickly checks his watch, "Oh look at the time. I'm going to be late for a meeting."

"Shouto. How exactly did Eri help?"

"Well bye."

"SHOUTO!"

I sweat drop. I really can't blame Shouto-niisan. If I were him, then I definitely wouldn't tell my protective older brother a.k.a the Number One Hero, that he purposely put me in danger so he would come and save me.

"Midoriya Eri!"

I flinch again as he calls my name. I slowly turn to face him and meet his angry eyes.

"Go home, feed the cat and do your homework!" Izu-niisan orders me after the police take Inventor to jail. He folds his arms and frowns at me. "And stop taking detours that could probably get you killed!"

I arch my head down as he scolds me.

"That's right Eri, be a good girl and go home," I hear Shouto say.

I pout.

"Yeah, and you be a good hero and don't use my little sister as bate!"

"But, we were like, going to die. And besides, it worked out didn't it?"

"Didn't you have a meeting to get to?"

"Oh right…"

"Liar! Next time come up with a better excuse!"

I sweat drop as my brother and his best friend argue. I guess I'll just go home now. Kurobaki is probably waiting for a refill anyway.

 _ **Yup, this was the everyday life of me, Eri.**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **What did you guys think? It's just the first chapter so not too much humor. And I've decided that I'm going to write this in between updates for** _ **The Assassination of My Hero Academia**_ **! This is the story of a teenage Eri living a life that's always full of surprises along with her older brother, Izuku.**

 **(I edited this, I made so many mistakes XD)**

 **Please review, favorite and follow!**

 **~Mizuki Kokoa**


	2. Episode 2

**A/N:**

 **New update! Just so you know, this story is mostly written in Eri perspective but there will be times where it'll be written in someone else's instead. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Morning In The Midoriya Household**

* * *

 _ **Every morning was a dread for me, especially when I had to go to school.**_

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Seven a.m.

I groan.

I don't wanna get out of bed but I have to. Or else my alarm will continue to ring in my head for the rest of the morning.

Maybe…I can just sleep a little more…

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Ughhhhh…" I groan again and finally turn off my alarm.

I sigh.

I wonder if this is how Denki-niisan feels when he has a major hangover…

I sigh again.

Moving out of my bed, I shuffle into my slippers and walk over to my curtains. I pull them apart and open my windows. I allow the fresh air into my room, and I smile.

It's a beautiful morning.

"Welp," I stretch, "I better get showering…"

After doing just that, I dress into my school uniform. I look into the mirror, thinking about what hairstyle I should do.

Ponytail?

Pigtails?

French plait?

"Meh, I'll just leave it down," I brush my hair and let it flow on my shoulders.

I grab my bag and walk out of my room. I walk downstairs, and I find Kurobaki, our black cat lounging around by his food bowl.

"Meow…" he purrs, his tail swishing about.

I roll my eyes. I put my bag down and grab the Cat Nip out the kitchen cabinet, when the realization suddenly hit me.

I turn to Kurobaki.

"Did he not come down yet?"

"Meow…"

I sigh…again.

I find myself upstairs again, standing right in front of the bedroom door of the Number One Hero. Or in simple, of my overworking older brother who doesn't know the meaning of taking a break.

I can hear his snoring from outside.

I push the door open and find a lifeless body lying diagonally on a king-sized bed. His hair was messier than usual and he was still wearing his work suit. No surprise there.

Kurobaki walks in and jumps unto his bed.

The black cat turns back to face me. I sigh for the umpteenth time before walking over to my brother's bed. I bring out a megaphone from the nonexistent pocket on my person.

I switch it on.

"WAKE UP IZU-NIISAN!"

I watch as my brother jumps up startled and falls off the bed. He rubs his head and groans. He looks at me.

"Eri…?"

"That's my name,"

His expression becomes puzzled.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Waking you up, what else?" I tell him, folding my arms.

"Oh…I see-"

"What time did you go to sleep?" I ask him firmly. He chuckles nervously, "Not too late…"

"Uhuh…" I say, shifting my arms to my waist, "Go take a shower!"

"Fine…" he groans, but manages a smile, "Could you make breakfast in the meantime?"

"Seriously?"

"Please!"

I sigh. My brother is too much sometimes.

I head back downstairs with Kurobaki and get breakfast started.

Let me give you some backstory. Ten years ago, Midoriya Izuku made a promise to protect me no matter what and help me control my quirk, **Rewind** (人を巻き戻す _Hito o Maki Modosu_ ) which allows me to bring a person back to their previous state. My power though, has no limit which makes it extremely useful but also extremely dangerous.

After saving me from a nasty fall of a skyscraper, Izu-niisan's parents adopted me as their daughter and of course, as his sister. I've been living with them ever since.

Four years after, Izu-niisan became the Number One Hero, and finally moved out of his parent's house, I decided that I still wanted to live with him.

So here I am. We live in a rather nice house. It's not a mansion. But it's big. My brother drives me to school every morning but some days when he's in a rush, I walk.

He prefers to drive me but every time that happens, a swarm of fans gather around our car and I can't even get out. Then again when I walk, I'm almost always kidnapped by some crazy weirdo.

I'm not gonna lie, if I didn't decide to live with my brother, then he'd probably be late for work almost every day. That definitely won't be good for the Number One Hero.

As I place two plates of bacon, eggs, toast and tomatoes on the table, I hear light footsteps come down the stairs. Emerging into the kitchen is my brother, who's tying his tie to a fresh dark green suit.

He smiles at me.

"Thanks for making breakfast, sis," he says ruffling me hair. I blush at the compliment but soon scold him, "Don't wake up so late next time!" I poke at his chest.

"Okay! I'll try…" Izu-niisan says nervously, "Did you sleep well?"

We both sit down and pick up our chopsticks.

"I should be asking you that," I point my chopsticks at him accusingly. He raises his hands in defense, "Jeez. I'm sorry…"

I sigh, "I slept fine thanks."

"That's good."

We say our thanks and begin eating,

"So…about the other day…" I look up to find my brother's large green eyes fixed on me, his gaze calculating, "When I found you on the streets…"

I flinch and look away.

"Shouto told me it was nothing but…" he narrows his eyes, "I want to know from you what happened. Since you were _watching_ …"

"Um…" I begin to panic.

Izu-niisan always tells me not to watch Hero and Villain fights up close because it's too dangerous but I always think he's overreacting so I do it anyway. Yeah, I'm mischievous that way. Still, he's been staring at me for a while now and I can tell he won't stop until he knows what happened.

The thing is…

I kind of don't want anything horrible to happen to Shouto-niisan and the others. Knowing my brother and how protective he is of me, and especially knowing what he's capable of when angry…

Yeah…I should probably avoid it somehow.

"Did you hear about the guy who married a pudding last week?"

"Don't try and change the subject."

I flinch.

I guess I really can't save the other Pro Heroes. Well at least I tried…

When we finally leave the house, my brother is NOT happy. In fact the aura he's giving off is so scary; the neighbors and random people on the street back off.

I sigh as we walk to the car.

I really can't save them…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Midoriya is very protective. Next chapter, Eri's actual life at U.A High will be looked into.**

 **Please review, favorite and follow.**

 **~Mizuki Kokoa**


	3. Episode 3

**A/N:**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 3 – An Announcement At U.A High!? (Part 1)**

* * *

 _ **Today, there was supposed to be an important announcement at U.A but the students at my school made it difficult to happen.**_

"And so in Trigonometry…"

Okaaaaaaaaaay….seriously?

Why are we learning about Trigonometry?

Isn't this a _Hero_ institution?

When am I going to use _cos_ , _sin_ and _tan_ to save the day?

Maybe if I want to bore villains to surrender…

I turn to my best friend Izumi Kota, who's struggling to keep his eyes open. I stifle a laugh.

But let's be frank, Math isn't gonna take me anywhere right? Still I suppose I still have to pass the subject.

I can't afford to fail really.

Forget my parents scolding me! Izu-niisan will never let me live it down! He'll be going on and on about how I need to take my school work seriously!

And it doesn't help that he pops by at U.A High every now and then, along with some of the other current Pro Heroes. They usually come for inspirational speeches, fighting demonstrations or sometimes they even take over for our training periods. Some of the aspiring heroes from ten years ago even became teachers here.

Honestly, I can't do much on my own. While my quirk is powerful, sometimes I doubt that it can be used for good.

Even though in the past I have used it for good, like the times I helped out Izu-niisan. Still, I often worry that I'm not good enough…

"Eri,"

…to be a hero.

Though, I never tell anyone my worries.

"Eri?"

I don't really think it's a big deal.

"Eri?"

After all, I've got tons of time to make up my mind right? I mean I'm still a freshman, I haven't even turned sixteen yet and I have a long way to go until I live on my own.

"ERI!"

"KYAAA!" I scream and look up.

I see Kota standing over me with an irritated expression.

"What is it?" I ask, slightly frazzled.

"It's lunch. Everyone's left the class already," He says. I sweat drop. When did I start daydreaming?

"The others are waiting at our usual spot." He says, before turning to walk away, "C'mon, let's go."

"Ah, right!" I quickly pack my things, grab my bag and walk out with him.

Kota and I have known each other as long as I've known my brother. We met at this very institution. Although, we were kids back then and we barely spoke to each other. I think it was around the time I started living with the Midoriya family, did we actually begin to hang out.

Despite his blank look, he's quite the trouble maker and he always urged me to sneak out with him. And together, we'd go on marvelous adventures!

Well, until Izu-niisan and his aunt found us and we'd get scolded harshly. Honestly, it's because of him that I often sneak out so much now. It's become somewhat of a habit of mine. It's basically a part of my daily routine.

Still, despite the fact that I got in trouble a lot because of him and I still do, I wouldn't replace Kota for the world. And despite knowing he'll probably never admit, I know he wouldn't replace me either.

We're friends.

That's just how it is.

After having lunch with our other friends, we all make our way to the auditorium for an important assembly.

Everyone around us is excited and ecstatic.

I wonder why?

All the first year students take their seats and gaze at the stage where a few of the current Pro Heroes are.

Taking the microphone is the Number One Hero dressed in a sharp black suit with a green tie and his signature red shoes.

"Ah, so that's why we're here…" I say. I don't need to wonder any longer.

All the students go crazy at the sight of my brother and the other heroes.

Especially Kota.

This is one of those rare moments he gives a genuine smile at something he adores.

Of course I already know he's my brother's biggest fan.

After all, he wears the same pair of red shoes Izu-niisan does, his room is filled with several posters, figurines and other collectables of him and every time I go home from school, he always asks when he can come over.

I remember Ochako-neechan telling me once that Izu-niisan was the exact same way with All Might and I can't help but laugh with how much Kota mirrors him.

"DEKU! DEKU! DEKU! DEKU!" The crowd goes wild.

Hold on! When did they start chanting?

Wait, does that guy have a shirt with my brother's face on it?

And where did people get giant Deku inspired foam fingers from?

"Get your t-shirts and giant Deku inspired foam fingers here!"

Where did he come from!?

"OH, MR. DEKU! PLEASE MARRY ME!"

He has a girlfriend, you know!

"WOO~! DEKU!" Kota stands up and yells.

I sweat drop.

Honestly he's like a different person when my brother's around.

"LET'S DO THE MEXICAN WAVE!"

Wait what!?

I snap my head around to see several students doing the Mexican wave.

What is wrong with these people!?

This isn't a sports game! Geez!

I spot the sweat tracing down my brother's head as he tries to calm the crowd. The other heroes' namely, Chargebolt, Creati, Shouto and Pinky can only sweat drop at the chaos that erupted due to my brother's presence. Clearly, they're being forgotten here.

Don't worry guys, I've acknowledged you.

Well, so much for this assembly…

I hope whatever Izu-niisan came to say isn't too important because something tells me it'll be a while before all the students calm down.

Honestly this is how it is every time my brother comes, especially when he drops me off at school in the morning and picks me up later. Even when we go out in public, we have to go to a low key VIP area where we can just be in peace. Luckily he's a lot less shy than he was so many years ago, now he can greet a whole crowd of people with a confident smile.

And despite the inconvenience it may cause sometimes, it never ruins his day. My brothers too kind, too sweet and too forgiving to get upset about something like this.

Still this is a bit too much…

"Everyone please settle down!" Izu-niisan says, desperately trying to get them to be calm.

He's failing.

I sigh heavily. Yup, this may take a while…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Kota Izumi has made his debut! And he's Eri's best friend, obviously! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Please follow, favorite and review!**


	4. Episode 4

**A/N:**

 **Here's part two! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 4 – An Announcement At U.A High!? (Part 2)**

* * *

 ** _Pretty much all chaos broke out because my beloved older brother, the Number One Hero decided to make an appearance at school that day for an important assembly…_**

I watch my brother in his distress.

Maybe he shouldn't have come today.

Some of the other heroes came too but nobody seems to care about them.

…Except me of course.

They're all like older siblings to me so I'll always care.

Anyway, after several minutes of pure noise, I pop on a pair of noise-cancelling earphones. It doesn't work too well though because I can still hear everyone else making a racket.

And people are still doing the Mexican wave!

Seriously, it's never been this bad before…

Wait, actually last time there were fireworks and confetti.

And if you haven't guessed yet, those two don't mix too well.

"LET'S DO A DRUM ROLL!"

What for!?

My eyes widen when all the students start patting the laps and banging drums.

Wait? Where did they get those from?

"Get your drums here!"

Not that guy again!

"Woo! Drum roll!" Kota yells, hitting one of the drums.

Why is he doing it too?!

Okay, this is getting out of hand. At this rate Izu-niisan will never be able to say whatever it is he wants to say. If only Katsuki-niichan was here, he'd be able to calm this crowd no problem! Even Kyoka-neechan would be really helpful right about now…

"LET'S APPLAUSE!"

"YEAH!"

What- what are they applauding for!? They haven't even given my brother a chance to speak!

That's it! I've gotta do something!

As the only sane person left, I've gotta try and save the day! After all, our school's motto is-

"GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRAAAAA!"

Who keeps yelling things!?

Whatever, I've gotta get out of here and find a way to calm the students. I slip through the seats until I make it to the staircase on the left. I run down as fast as I can and walk through a door in the corner.

Once inside the back room, I search for a microphone.

I can still hear everyone cheering outside.

Seriously, were heroes _this_ popular back then or is it just now?

I keep searching through equipment, picking up wires, speakers and other stuff.

Microphone, microphone, c'mon where are the microphones?

"Eri-kun?"

I shriek and spin my head around to see who's there. When I see a teen with shoulder length platinum blond and bright orange eyes, I sigh in relief.

It's just my classmate and the Class 1-A President, Shinji Akio.

Who currently just so happens to be the hottest and most charming guy in the entire school. No joke! He's every girl in school's dream man! Even upperclassmen have crushes on him.

"What are you doing in here, Eri-kun?" He asks politely while walking closer to me, "Did you come to get away from the noise too?"

Something like that…

"Actually, I came here to see if I could stop the noise," I tell him with a nervous chuckle, "If it goes on any longer I don't think my brother'll get to do his announcement."

"That is true," he says as his thick eyebrows furrow, "Do you know what Deku-san is announcing today?"

"Not a clue,"

He ponders before giving me a reassuring smile, "Perhaps I can help you with your endeavor. I'm sure if we work together we can cease the ruckus amongst the students."

"Wow, thanks Shinji-kaichou!"

He's so nice. Even the way he talks is hot!

"Great," he kneels down by my side, "So what did you have in mind Eri-kun?"

"I wanted to get a microphone and place it at one of the speakers," I explain to him, "The feedback would then catch everyone's attention and allow my brother to talk."

He nods, "Good plan! Let's not waste any time, the final bell will be ringing soon. We don't want things to get worse than they already are."

Wow, he's so hot.

"Is there something on my face?" he blinks in confusion.

Oh nothing much, just you're incredible features!

"Nothing! Let's get to it!"

"Right!"

We search and search until finally, I find a microphone.

But it doesn't matter since Shinji-kaichou had found like, fifteen.

All at once.

Did I mention that he's also very resourceful?

"Alright, let's take one and head to the stage!" I say and he nods.

We run out of the room and are welcomed by even louder noise than before.

Uh oh, something tells me we're reaching that point of no return thing…

"We have to hurry!" Shinji-kaichou says as he grabs my hand and we run to the stage.

We climb unto it and make our way to the speakers, passing everyone.

"Eri? What are you doing on the stage?" My brother asks me.

"Helping you!"

Without a moment to waste, I sprint for the speaker. But when I'm only inches away from it-

"LET'S THROW CONFETTI!"

"YEAH!"

"AND FIREWORKS!"

"YEAH!"

"WHAT!?" I scream.

* * *

After fireworks and confetti were thrown into the air at the same time, the auditorium suffered several damages (almost being burnt down and whatnot) and most of the freshman year were severely punished.

Shinji-kaichou and I are spared of such since we tried to stop it all. I never really understood how heroes cause so much collateral damage. It's just a mystery to me.

I thanked Shinji-kaichou for all his help before he left.

Looks like I won't be seeing Kota for a while. His aunt was called and he's pretty much grounded now.

Although the worst travesty will always be how Izu-niisan never got to make his announcement…

I still wonder what it was though…

Also where were the teachers?

"You sure you're the Number One Hero?" Mina-neechan asks with mockingly.

"The Symbol of Peace couldn't keep anything peaceful," Shouto-niisan says. How mean.

"Deku's greatest foe…" Denki-niisan starts dramatically, "DUN! DUN! DUN! _His fans!_ "

The other heroes burst out laughing and my brother scowls.

"Oh shut up!" he says.

Poor Izu-niisan. He didn't win the fight today…but hopefully; he'll get them next time…

* * *

 **A/** **N:**

 **Well th** **at happened. As for my OC Shinji Akio, he'll be appearing more and his quirk will be revealed too. I'll also be throwing in some other OCs of mine.**

 **Until next time! Please favorite, follow and review!**

 **~ Mizuki Kokoa**


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5 – Trying To Sneak Out!**

* * *

 ** _When I got bored, there was always one thing that I loved to do…_**

Sigh…

Who knew you can get bored of watching internet videos?

I sure didn't.

I drop my phone on my bed and stare at the ceiling.

It was past seven in the evening. I've showered and done my homework. I've watched TV and eaten dinner.

We had lasagna. My brother prides himself at being an amazing cook. And I'm not gonna lie, he can make a pretty mean lasagna but if I have to choose between Izu-niisan's cooking and my mum's cooking…

I'll go with Katsuki-niichan's cooking.

What's that? He wasn't one of the options?

I know but I still choose him anyway. Of course I'd never tell my brother or my mother that.

Anyway, I now have nothing to do and I don't wanna go to sleep.

I shift my head to the window, my red eyes fixed on the scenery outside.

Have you ever been in that moment when you're looking at something and then you suddenly hear an angel singing or something like that, and you see sparkles too.

…well that summarizes what's happening right now.

And I know exactly how to cure my boredom.

It's time to sneak out!

* * *

 **Eri-chan's Sneak Out Attempt #1 ~**

After changing into a hoodie and shorts, I open the windows, throw out a rope ladder and climb down.

"Alright! Now to get to the gate!" I say to myself.

I try to my best to dodge the security cameras on the lawn.

I have to be careful not to set off the sprinklers too.

I do a ninja roll into a bush next to the gate. I poke my head through to scan the area.

All obstacles dealt with.

"Success!" I shout in a hushed voice. As I slowly creep out of the bush and walk over to the gate, I make sure to be extremely quiet.

As I start pressing numbers on the keypad, a bright light shines in my direction.

Oh no, I forgot the most dangerous obstacle I have to face!

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

…My brother.

I sigh and turn around. Shielding my eyes from the flashlight he's holding, I give him a nervous smile.

"Hey Izu-niisan? What brings you here?"

"I live here."

"Ah right…"

"…"

"…It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Eri, get inside."

"Fine."

* * *

So now I'm back inside my room, with my blanket over my head and a pout on my face.

Not even my puppy dog eyes worked on him.

My brother is very strict when it comes to going out on a school night, unless it's a Friday of course.

But alas, it was Tuesday – the most boring and useless day of the week.

I mean, what is it even for? Besides making me hate it…

Guess I can watch internet videos until I pass out.

Or…

* * *

 **Eri-chan's Sneak Out Attempt #2 ~**

I pull my door open slightly and eye the corridors.

All clear.

I tiptoe out of my room and make a turn around the corner. The second floor of the house was pretty big, so it took a while to get around.

I finally stop next to the door of Izu-niisan's office. I know he's in there because I can hear his excessive muttering.

I sweat drop.

Usually when he's like this, he's completely engrossed in whatever he's doing and right now he's looking through different criminal records, which means he probably won't stop any time soon.

I let out an inaudible sigh.

The work at the Hero Association is some pretty tough stuff.

But enough of that, time to get moving!

This'll be a little difficult seeing as I have to figure out a way to walk by his door without him seeing me.

He always leaves the door open in case something happens.

Alright, here we go!

I take a deep breath and slowly but steadily and of course silently, walk by the door, my eyes shifting from the staircase only a little further in front of me and my brother sitting on his green leather seat in his office.

Only a little bit further.

Wow, I'm really doing it!

I'm getting past the hardest obstacle to freedom!

I can taste it!

The outside!

"Meow~!"

'Meow'?

I freeze.

Oh no, I just heard Kurobaki! But where is he?

A shadow looms over me and I flinch. A sweat traces down my forehead as I turn to see my brother with Kurobaki in his arms.

"Meow!" the black cat purrs again. But I know he's saying, "Busted!"

But that isn't what concerns me right now. What really concerns me is the unreadable look on my brother's face as he stares down at me. Usually when he has this look on his face, it means he's going to take extreme measures.

He places Kurobaki on the ground and stretches his arms, his irritated gaze never leaving my direction.

The next thing I know, I'm being carried over his shoulder and back to my bedroom.

I tried to run…

…but I wasn't fast enough.

I found myself in my bed in seconds before Izu-niisan walked out of my room with his hands in his pockets.

I'm pouting but he totally ignores me.

"Eri, please go to sleep." Izu-niisan tells me. He's isn't smiling. Nor is the tone in his voice a joking one.

I may love sneaking out but I know when to call it quits. Izu-niisan is a cheerful, kindhearted and sweet person. The last thing I want is to meet his other side. And trust me, he has one.

I nod my head, "Goodnight."

He gives me a smile, the one that I know and love, "Goodnight." He closes the door.

I flip out my phone and start typing in new sneak out attempts.

Hopefully the next time I'll be able to get out-

"Go to sleep, Eri!"

-but until then, I think I'll do just that.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **As you can see this Eri is a little OOC but she still has traits from her canon counterpart.**

 **Please review, follow and favorite.**

 **~ Mizuki Kokoa**


	6. Episode 6

**Episode 6 – A Beast In Disguise?! Shinji Akio!**

* * *

 _ **When I entered U.A High School, there were many unique students who had joined with me. One of them being, Class 1-A's President, Shinji Akio…**_

"Alright everybody," Shinji-kaichou says, "Iida-sensei said we're going to split into groups for this project."

The project he's talking about is one we're doing in English.

We have to do a speech about our favorite hero.

I know what you're thinking, sounds like something you'd do in Grade School right? Well yeah it is, but it has be a lot more complicated than a few sketches and short brief.

Iida Tenya, one of Izu-niisan's best friends and the Pro-Hero, Ingenium is our homeroom teacher. When we aren't in school, I call him Ten-niisan but Iida-sensei is what I'll be calling him now.

Anyway, I can tell that most of the class is pretty excited about this project. I already know who Kota wants to do.

I giggle.

I turn my attention back to Shinji-kaichou as he explains the project.

"We'll all split into pairs and prepare a presentation on any hero of our choosing. It has to be four to five minutes and you need have any kind of visual aid that is relevant to the speech," he says with a charming smile. "I know that you're all going to work hard to do amazing presentations. Let's make our teacher proud and do our best, okay?"

"Yes Shinji-kaichou." The class replies.

Of course most of the girls stare at Shinji-kaichou with dreamy eyes and blushing faces.

I don't blame them, he's extremely hot.

Although, while most guys respect, admire or are attracted to him, the rest are either jealous of him or hate him for all the attention he gets from girls and pretty much everyone.

He's like a prince out of a fairytale. He's great at academics, phenomenal at sports, super polite, resourceful and sweet, a pro at baking pies and on top of that…he has a powerful quirk.

"Eri, do you wanna be my partner?" Kota asks me. I look at him and nod. "Sure!"

"Does everyone have a partner yet?" Shinji-kaichou asks.

Most of the class had already, all except one girl.

Shinji-kaichou searches the class before giving a satisfied look, "Looks like most of you are covered," he smiles and I swear I can see sparkles around him, "I suppose I'll pair up with whoever's left."

"EEEEHHHH?" the other girls scream in disbelief, and I know why.

They all just lost out on their chance to be the partner of the hottest guy in school.

"So who's left?" he looks around the class innocently.

"That…would be me…" Mera Hitomi raises her hand shyly, a heavy blush on her face.

Mera Hitomi is a pretty shy person but we're good friends. She has short azure hair with a white ribbon, milky skin and wears a pair of white glasses over her violet eyes. Honestly, if Kota wasn't going to whine, then I would have paired up with her.

She also happens to have a huge crush on Shinji-kaichou.

I mean most of the girls do, but she's had a crush on him since middle school apparently…

…but then again, most girls have.

"Alright then I guess we're partners." He gives her the sweetest smile. Her blush deepens and she squeaks out an "Okay".

The other girls glare daggers at Hitomi. Poor girl, she was just too shy to ask someone else. She never knew Shinji-kaichou would be partners with the only person left.

"Oi, Shinji!" someone says. Shinji-kaichou turns to a guy with green hair, green eyes and dark skin. I think his name is Nagitani Tetsu. "Do we _hafta_ do this damn project?"

"Well yes, it'll count for our grade, Nagitani-san." Shinji-kaichou says smiling.

"Well I don't wanna do it," Nagitani says back with a yawn, "Honestly I don't see the point of it. This seems like somethin' you'd do in kindergarten."

He's not wrong about that.

"That is true but it's still a school project that's in our curriculum. And you have to participate or you'll bring your partner down." Shinji-kaichou tries to reason.

Nagitani blinks and then places his hand on his chin in a pondering manner.

"Well," he starts, "When you put it like that…"

Here it comes…

"I still think it's stupid," he says with a bored look. "And I have a policy of not doing anything that's stupid."

Wow, rude much?

Of course, it's not over yet...from the moment Nagitani complained, I knew he was done for.

Remember when I mentioned Shinji-kaichou having a very powerful quirk? Well yeah, while we can all activate our quirks naturally, he needs a certain trigger to get his going.

What's this trigger you ask?

"Careful dude, if you keep going the way you're going, you're going to end up going to the infirmary," Kota says and I nod as well.

But unfortunately for him, it's too late…

" _ **Hey Nagi-whiny...**_ " The dark and husky voice that came from our usually soft spoken Class President brought an uncomfortable aura along with it.

Nagitani flinches as he directs his eyes to Shinji-kaichou, whose bangs are covering his eyes. His well-groomed platinum blond hair slowly changes into a spiky strawberry blond. His hands clench into fists as finally looks up, revealing his angry features, most notably his droopy orange eyes now sharpened and glowing a bright yellow.

He stalks towards Nagitani, glaring at the other boy who's paled up right about now. Shinji-kaichou slams his hand on Nagitani desk, damaging it slightly.

" **Why don't ya keep ya damn mouth shut and do what ya told!"** Shinji-kaichou says angrily as he lets out a low growl.

Nagitani keeps quiet and nods his head, not wanting to make our president angrier. Shinji-kaichou moves away from his desk and takes a deep breath. Just like that he returns back to his normal, calm self.

He gives a bright smile, "Alright then everyone! Why don't we get started shall we?" he turns to Nagitani, "Make sure to find a partner alright?"

"Ah..." Nagitani replies still shaken.

Shinji-kaichou has the notorious quirk **Beast** (獣, _Kemono_ ), when angered he gains incredible strength and speed, and the angrier he gets the more of a beast he becomes.

While he is our prince, he's also our monster.

"Shinji's pretty scary, huh?" Kota says as we both watch the platinum blond talking to the other students.

"Yup!" I reply.

"Mera-san, let's work hard together okay?" Shinji-kaichou smiles at Hitomi and she gives a shy nod in return.

Shinji Akio. He really is something.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey another update! Looking more into my OC, Shinji Akio and his quirk, Beast. Others that I introduced will be looked into soon too! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Anyway, about my crossover story! Sorry but I won't be updating until next week Saturday or Sunday, since I'm a bit busy next week. I hadn't had much time to write and I apologize for making you all wait! Please be patient. If I can I might update earlier but only if I can!**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **Please favorite, follow and review!**

 **~Mizuki Kokoa**


	7. Episode 7

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys! This story's been getting some follows and favorites lately, so I thought I'd update. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 7 – True Friends Are True Friends Indeed!**

* * *

 _ **Over time, it wasn't long before I made true friends that meant the most to me, even if they proved to be troublesome…**_

I'm watching a popular soap opera with Izu-niisan when I get a message on my phone.

 **Kota**

 **1 New Message**

 _Kota: You free today?_

 _Yup! Whassup?_

 _Kota: There's this new pizza place I wanted to check out. You in?_

 _Sure! Sounds fun! Is it just us?_

 _Kota: I was thinking of invited a few others from our class._

 _Namely?_

 _Kota: You'll see when we meet up._

 _Oh come on just tell me!_

 _Kota: Meet us at the train station in 30 min._

 _Fine! I'll be there._

I sigh and close Kota's chat. I swear he's so difficult sometimes, but what am I gonna do? I turn to Izu-niisan and sweatdrop when I find him tearing up at some cheesy romance scene.

"Oh Aiko! You just wanted Atsushi to love you!" he cries out dramatically, as he scrunches his face. "You just wanted to be _loved_!"

"Uh…Izu-niisan," I begin, "Sorry to interrupt whatever…this is, but Kota invited me out with a group of friends."

He grabs a tissue and blows his nose, "Alright then," he says before reaching into his pants' pocket and giving me his card. "You can use my card if you need to pay for anything. Remember to be careful, alright?"

My eyes sparkle as I take the card in my hands. I give a wide grin, "I will! Thank you Izu-niisan!"

"No problem, Eri." My brother pets me on the head.

* * *

I finally reach the train station when I spot Kota and four other familiar faces, standing by the train doors.

"Hurry up Eri, the train's about to leave!" Kota yells out to me and I run as fast as I can towards him and the others.

We all enter the train together and take our seats. Honestly, I'm surprised to see who my blank-faced best friend invited along.

Sitting on the opposite side is our Class President and the prince and beast among men, Shinji Akio. He has a red button-up sweater over a black and white checkered shirt, grey pants and black sneakers. From the moment he entered the train, women have just been staring nonstop while he just smiles calmly like nothing's going on.

"How are you today, Eri-kun?" He asks kindly, his pretty boy aura almost blinding.

"Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking." I reply, trying to shield my eyes.

I turn to our shy class sweetheart, Mera Hitomi sitting on my left, as she keeps her gaze down, and tries to be invisible. She's wearing a jeans jacket over a white blouse, a blue skirt and brown boots. Simple outfit I must say, but she still stands out pretty well especially because of her blushing cheeks.

"You okay, Hitomi?" I ask her softly.

"I-I'm fine…d-don't wo-worry about me…" she squeaks as she starts trembling.

Yeah, she's not fine. Of course neither would I if I was sitting across from my crush.

My eyes shift to our class wannabe delinquent, Nagitani Junpei seated on the left side of Kota, with his earphones plugged in. He's wearing his usual dark green hoodie over a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He's pretending like he doesn't want to be here but I know that's not the case.

He notices me staring at him and scowls.

"Tch! What are you looking at Unicorn?" he asks and I simply smile back.

He's called me that every since junior high. I don't remember him too well but I do remember someone calling me 'Unicorn' all the time.

Although, someone I definitely remember just so happens to also be the younger sister of a Pro Hero and is our class bookworm and twintails extraordinaire, Asui Satsuki, seated on my right. She's the shortest out of all of us and has dark green hair tied in low twintails, large oval eyes and a cute face. She's wearing a yellow dress and white flats.

"So how much do you know about this pizza place Kota?" she asks curiously.

"Not much, only that they got cheap prices for quality pizza and I thought that I had to check it out to see for myself," Kota says.

"Oh~ so then why did you bring us if you were gonna check it on your own?" I tease him and he glares at me.

"I only invited you guys because I thought that just in case it _is_ good, you guys deserve to try it too that's all…"

"Liar."

"Who are you calling a liar?"

Shinji-kaichou chuckles at the two of us. "Now, now you two no need for fighting. We don't want to attract unnecessary attention to ourselves."

"Says the guy who's attracted all the attention to us…" I whisper while sweat dropping.

"Has he not noticed all the women staring at him the whole time?" Satsuki whispers next.

"I wonder if being oblivious is his real quirk…" Kota says.

Nagitani scoffs, "Damn pretty boy…"

Shinji-kaichou, oblivious to it all, just sits quietly while humming a soft tune.

We all sigh.

He really is too oblivious but somehow, that adds to his charm.

The train finally stops and we hurriedly get off. It isn't crowded or anything but we just want to get to the pizza place early. After a long walk, we finally make it.

Italian Deluxe.

So it's an Italian restaurant, huh? That sounds interesting! The pizza _must_ be quality then!

We all go inside and are immediately greeted with the smell of delicious pizza. My mouth is already watering.

"Table for six?" A waiter asks us kindly.

"Yes thanks," Kota replies and the waiter directs us to our table. We all take a seat and look at the menu. There's some good stuff here, maybe I should bring something back for Izu-niisan.

"Have you guys decided what to order yet?" Kota asks.

"There are just so many delicious options!" I whine not knowing what to choose.

"Just make the right choice so you won't waste money."

"Don't act like you're paying for all of us Kota."

"Shut up Eri!"

I giggle at my best friend before turning back to the menu. We all finally make our choices as the waiter comes around and takes down our orders. When the pizzas come, we don't waste time to dig in.

I have plain cheese, Kota has pepperoni, Nagitani has meat-lovers, Hitomi and Satsuki have Hawaiian and Shinji-kaichou has vegetarian.

I'm surprised at Shinji-kaichou's choice considering his quirk but he explains that the reason why he didn't order a meat pizza. Something about it meat making him extremely dangerous…

Nagitani comments how he's just a scared chump and real men eat meat but a swift twist of the hand by Shinji-kaichou shuts him up. The scary thing is how Shinji-kaichou sweet expression didn't change when he did that.

Kota and Satsuki try not to laugh.

Once we're done, we call the waiter over and he takes our plates.

"That was some good pizza!" I say, feeling satisfied.

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting us Kota." Satsuki says.

Kota shrugs his shoulders, "Meh, it's whatever. I just wanted you guys to enjoy the pizza too."

I smirk. "Are you sure you just didn't wanna come alone~?"

"Shut up Eri!"

I giggle at his response and angry look. I just love teasing Kota.

"The pizza was okay…I guess. It could have been better." Nagitani says, trying to be rude as always. Satsuki stares at him blankly. "How much better could it have been? This is an _Italian_ pizza restaurant."

He clears his throat, "Well…"

"Whatever guys! It doesn't matter! We had a good time, right?" I say, turning to Hitomi. She smiles nervously.

"Ah…yeah!"

"I agree. The pizza was absolutely splendid." Shinji-kaichou says.

"Even though you had vegetarian?"

Our class president chuckles and it isn't one of those happy ones, it's an irritated one and we all know it.

"Oh Nagitani-san, you just _love_ testing my patience." He says through his teeth, his happy tone contradicting his agitated glare.

Nagitani shifts his chair away from Shinji-kaichou and the rest of us sweatdrop. It's obvious Shinji-kaichou doesn't want to get angry in a public place like this.

The waiter comes back before anything else and hands us the check. Since we're all paying for our food individually, I bring out Izu-niisan's card from my purse.

Once everyone else is done paying, it's my turn.

But as I hand over my card to the waiter, he smirks which confuses me. He quickly replaces it with a smile though.

"You're Midoriya Eri right? The younger sister of the Symbol of Peace?"

I just look at him nervously. "Um yeah, I am."

"Sorry, I know you probably came here to relax with your friends but...is okay if I get an autograph?" He asks, handing me a pen and paper.

"Um...sure…" I reply.

Why can't a shake away this eerie feeling in my chest?

As he inserts the card into the machine, I scribble my signature on the paper. I then type the pin for the card before he takes it out and hands it back to me and thanks me. Finally, he gives us the receipt and we start to leave.

Weird, I guess I was worried for nothing.

"Wow Eri, does that happen to you often?" Hitomi asks me.

"Yeah, it does, although not as often as when I'm with Izu-niisan," I tell her.

"It must be nice to get all that attention, we really can't relate Eri." Shinji-kaichou says and Satsuki sweatdrops, "What do you mean 'we'? All you ever get is attention."

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Our class president asks while tilting his head in confusion.

The others sigh as Kota speaks up. "I dunno, but there was something suspicious about that guy."

"Yeah, I could see it too." Hitomi nods her head.

So Kota and Hitomi noticed it as well? Good to know I wasn't seeing things.

Once we exited the restaurant, Kota checks his phone. "The train will be here in 10 minutes, let's hurry so we don't miss it."

As we begin walking, I suddenly find myself being grabbed from behind. I try to scream but my mouth was covered and before I know it, there's a gun to my hand, chest and stomach. What-what is happening? Who are these people?

My friends finally turn around to see me held in place by these men.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Kota yells, preparing to use his quirk.

"Don't even try!" The man who's covering my mouth and holding a gun to my head speaks. "If you move we'll kill her!"

Kota grits his teeth as the others stare at me warily. I can't break his hold, the man's grip on me is too strong. People start to take notice of the situation but stay back out of fear. I don't blame them, honestly I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me.

At the corner of my eye I see someone through restaurant window. It's the waiter who was attending to us! The same smirk he gave me earlier is present on his face again. He holds up the autograph I gave him and rips it to pieces.

My eyes widen. He never wanted my autograph, he was just stalling so these guys could get here. Why didn't I listen to what Katsuki-niichan always tells me?

 _"Listen to your gut, it's probably right."_

"Good. Now we'll be taking her." the man says. "And if the Number One Hero wants her back then he has to come get her himself, with a shit ton of money. Oh and if he doesn't hurry, my boys and I might get a little bored and entertain ourselves, if you know what I mean." He laughs maniacally afterwards.

That's when I couldn't take anymore. I try to stop my quirk from activating on it's own but my mind has been thrown into a panic and I don't know what to do. I can feel my horn growing longer but before I give in, I bite the man's hand.

As he wails in pain, I scream out to my friends. "Please! Help me!"

They all snap out of it and begin to take action. Hitomi who's normally so timid, doesn't seem to have a single ounce of fear as she steps forward and takes off her glasses.

" **Second Eye: Petrification**." She yells as her violet eyes glow pink, instantly causes the men's (holding the gun to my head and heart) hands to turn to stone. Panicking, they try to shake of the effect but it just continues up the arms.

One of them grits their teeth. "Shoot her!" he ordered the one pointing a gun to my stomach but before he can pull the trigger, a blast of wind throws him upwards.

Nagitani holds his hand and uses it to maneuver the man's movement in the air. He then surrounds him in a cocoon like tornado before Kota blasts him away with a powerful torrent of water from his hands. The two boys high five each other.

Even though, it's not over I manage a smile on my face.

Hitomi's quirk is **Tri-Vision** (第三の目, _Daisan no me_ ), which allows her to use three types of enhanced visions, namely Heat Vision, Petrification Vision, Penetration Vision. She also just naturally has good eyesight. The downside is she has to wear glasses to cancel out her Petrification Vision.

Nagitani's quirk is **Air Control** (空気制御, _Kuuki seigyo_ ), granting him the power to manipulate air and wind.

The next thing I knew, Satsuki uses her elastic tongue to grab me away from the men and back to her and the others. She has the same quirk as her sister.

"You okay Eri?" Hitomi asks me worriedly. I smile at her. "Of course, you guys saved me after all."

"Yeah, sorry we didn't react sooner." Kota says. "We didn't want to risk getting you hurt."

"But if it meant you didn't have to use your quirk, then there's no way we could just stand still." Satsuki says.

Nagitani smirks. "Be grateful Unicorn. We just saved you the trouble."

I smile at all of them. "I am grateful. Thank you guys!"

"Damn you!" The man who they assumed was the leader yelled His right arm was still petrified. "You better give us back the girl or else..." He pulled out a grenade. "I'll blow up everything in sight."

"This guy is so generic! It's hilarious…" Nagitani chuckles dryly. "I mean does he even have a quirk?"

"That won't be necessary." Shinji-kaichou walks forward. "Why humiliate yourself even further? You should just surrender before it's too late."

"And why the hell would I do that?" The man asks. "Step aside you damn pretty boy brat! I don't have time to talk to some weakling like you!"

"Oh? Weakling?"

Oh boy...here we go…

"Yeah, you're the only one who hasn't shown off their quirk yet." The man says.

Trust me. You _don't_ want him to show off his quirk.

"That's rich coming from a guy who probably doesn't have one, yet you have the nerve to attack those who do? The reason why I didn't do anything is because my classmates are already so capable I didn't see a reason to intervene." He says, "Although, regardless Eri and the others are not only my classmates but my friends and the fact you decided to threaten one of them not only angers me as their Class President but also their friend…" His hair changes from platinum blond to strawberry blond and his eyes change from orange to gold. His nails become claws and his teeth fangs. " _ **...and that is unforgivable!**_ "

The man begins to tremble as Shinji-kaichou closes in on him like a hungry predator. He and the other guys try to run away but unfortunately (or fortunately?) they weren't fast enough.

I won't explain all the details but let's just say that if the police didn't come at the last moment those guys would have a lot more than a few injuries.

One of the policemen then asks us what happened and we explain everything. He thanks my friends for taking action and after a while the commotion is over. The police then offer us a ride home, which is cool. He drops my friends off near a bus stop but insists on taking me home directly.

But before we separated, I leap out of the car and we all have a group hug (even Nagitani after some convincing and threatening from Satsuki and Shinji-kaichou). I wave to them as I'm driven home.

The police explains everything to Izu-niisan who apparently fell asleep while watching his soap operas.

He hugs and checks my body to see any injuries but I tell him I'm fine.

"I'm so sorry Eri! If I hadn't fallen asleep then I could've saved you!" He tells me and I just smile at him.

"It's okay, my friends saved me. So you don't have to worry! And I promise, I'll work harder so I can protect myself too." I tell him and he smiles and hugs me again.

"You have some great friends Eri."

"Yeah," I whisper. "I do."

 _ **My friends were amazing, and I was glad that I had them...**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **(Apologies! I edited this and damn, where there tons of errors! I mean I left out words in sentences! I'm so sorry! I don't suck at English, I just find editing tedious, maybe I should get an editor...")**

 **Hey, I know I haven't updated in a while but yeah. There are about 7 more chapters to go for the first season of this. I actually plan on making a more serious storyline down the line so yeah, anyway, thanks for reading. And I'll go into the other characters quirks in detail in later chapters.**

 **Please favorite, follow and review!**

 **~ Mizuki Kokoa**


End file.
